Canción de cuna
by MakiMinnion
Summary: "Juega pequeño Eren, porque está noche, Volverás a soñar la misma pesadilla". Bertholdt sabe que esos sueños no son coincidencia, pero esta vez, hará lo que sea por su hermanito; Por Eren. [Reencarnación one shot][Spoilers cap 84]


**jajajja~ se suponía que traería algo de comedia pero al ver los Spoilers me inspiré , jajja XD!, ¿Ya les dije que yo shippeo Bertholdt x Eren? Hehe seeh~ me gusta más que el RiRen/EreRi sinceramente ~ , y me gustaría ver que en otra vida son hermanos ❤❤❤❤!, Eso sería maravilloso!, Bueno, os dejo leer~**

 **ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS CAP 84. REENCARNACIÓN [NO UN AU CUALQUIERA][PALABRAS EN ALEMÁN]**

Bruder(alemán): hermano

Klein(alemán ): pequeño (apodo que Berth le da a Eren)

* * *

 **Canción de cuna**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **.**

 **.**

"¡ _Alguien!¡Salveme, por favor!"—Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la bestia rubia se acercaba a su desmembrado cuerpo._

 _¿Por que..?¿Por que no nadie se mueve?¿Por que se quedan mirando hacia la escena?, Y lo más importante, ¿Por que él no hacía nada para salvarlo?_

 _"¡Ayuda!¡Por favor!"—grita de nuevo. Nadie se mueve, ni él mismo lo hace._

 _No..Bruder no podía morir. Jamás hubiese deseado a ver a su querido hermano ser devorado...pero, ¿Por que no se movía?¿Por que no iba por el pelinegro?. Eren ni siquiera lloraba, sólo presenciaba la escena, congelado, asustado._

 _Sus piernas le tiemblan, sin embargo, no corre hacia él. No lo hace y se queda ahí._

 ** _«_** _ **No. No. No.¡Bruder!¡Bruder!»** —_ _La voz de niño se pierde en la escena, como si no gritara. Algo en él lloraba, pero no se movía de su sitio, no podía. Era una tortura ver como el monstruo se acercaba a su hermano sin extremidades, y éste gritaba. Eren también lo hacía, pero nadie lo veía ni lo escuchaba, por que en realidad no sé movía, no hablaba; su voz se perdía._

 _Era como si...como si esa escena era la que debía estar y él solo era un títere, así como Mikasa o como su hermano._

 _ **«¡No quiero!¡Bruder!¡Bruder**!»— sus peticiones no eran escuchadas, por que ni él las gritaba. Era verse en el espejo, y el pequeño no podía hacer nada para impedirlo._

 _—¡Reiner¡Annie!_

 _El titan mordió lentamente el cráneo del desesperado joven y de ahí, sólo vio sangre. Un río de sangre y huesos._

 _—..—_

—¡ _BRUDER_!

El grito de Eren fue suficiente para hacerlo saltar de la cama e ir velozmente a la habitación del niño, quien chillaba con desesperación y horror. Casi resbala en el piso debido a la manera imprudente con la que se aproximaba al cuarto de su hermano.

Bertholdt se encontró al pequeño castaño de seis años con un gesto de terror, abrazando intensamente su felpudo de gatito gruñón que le había obsequiado su mejor amiga. El azabache encendió la luz de la recámara, observando los ojos jade del pequeño niño, los cuales lucían llorosos e hinchadas; sus dientes chocaban entre ellos para resaltar que todo él estaba temblando. Era cierto, Eren estaba temblando de miedo.

No pasó mucho hasta que Hoover se acercó a la cama y abrazó al pequeño, quien lloró con más intensidad.

—¡N-no quiero!¡No quiero más!¡No quiero volver a verlo!—gritó aferrándose a la camiseta del mayor.—¡No más!

 _—Klein._.—susurró al oído del castaño.

—¡Primero fue Armin!¡Y...y ahora..

— _Klein_ , mirame.—ordenó con voz suave. No quería ver a su pequeño alemán torturándose con recuerdos de esa pesadilla. Le sujetó las mejillas, sintiendo lo húmedas que estaban y como las lágrimas mojaban sus dedos. Los labios de Eren se curvaron hacia abajo y volvían a temblar.—...es sólo una pesadilla, ¿si?..nada de eso es real.

—P-p-pero...—balbuceó en voz suave y una de sus manitas sujetó el dedo que acariciaba sus aguados ojos verdes.—...t-tú estabas ahí y-y gritabas...¡Gritabas y pedías ayuda!—agarró con más fuerza de la necesaria la mano de Bertholdt.—¡Y luego...!¡Y luego tú...

No pudo más. Volvió a romper en llanto. El más alto lo abrazo con fuerza, lo calló con la dulzura de una lechuza, le acariaba sus hebras castañas y movía su cuerpecito para que dejase de temblar entre sus brazos. Lágrimas y algo de saliva manchaban la camisa de dormir, pero Bertholdt no le daba importancia.

—Esta bien, no es real.—murmuró al oído de su hermanito.—Es sólo una pesadilla, nada de eso existe.

Separó al niño, y éste lo miró más sereno, controlando sus hipidos y sus temblores.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, Eren.

Dicho esto, Bertholdt cargó al pequeño. Siempre hacía eso cada vez que tenía miedo o cuando aparecía otra pesadilla. El menor se aseguró de tener en sus brazos a su amado peluche «Demoledor» y lo apretó con mucha fuerza. Por esta noche también, Eren dormiría en el cuarto de su hermano mayor.

A los pies de la cama del pelinegro, los esperaba la mascota de la casa, una gata gruñona que se llamaba « _Señora María»_. El pequeño Eren no tardó en dormir con la canción de cuna que solía tararearles mamá Carla cuando aún vivía, esa que su Bruder se la sabía de memoria. Berth lo abrazaba con cariño y protección que sólo un buen hermano mayor sabía dar, le susurraba cosas lindas y jugaba con sus cabellos mientras que el menor se agarraba de su camisa o de su dedo índice.

—Sueña Eren, sueña con tu postre favorito. Sueña con el océano y que estás entrenando un tiburón. Sueña con la montaña rusa...—murmuró al darse cuenta de que su hermano pequeño caía dormido.—...o sueña que eres un valiente Titán..

El niño cayó en brazos de Morfeo. Bertholdt besó su frente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vió la cara de tranquilidad en el menor. La gata gruñona ronroneó y se acercó más al nene alemán.

La paz realmente reinaba en la mente de Eren.

Bertholdt se sentó, sin quitar la vista de él. Desearía decir que nada de eso era real, sin embargo, si lo fue. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, y ahora, el destino jugó mal con ellos, con el pequeño Jaeger que nada de culpa tenía. Cada día _ocho_ de cada _mes_ , sufría las mismas pesadillas de su vida pasada; cada tragedia más horrible que la anterior. Bertholdt lo abrazaba, lo calmaba y lo acunaba. Muchas veces le cantaba una canción de cuna en alemán, una que les había enseñado Carla. Aún no entendía como la miraba a la cara, y como se atrevía a quererla como su propia madre o a Eren como su propio hermano, aún consiente de los hechos del pasado.

Era su secreto, pero por ahora, protegería a Eren como nunca lo hizo en _aquellos días_.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Sinceramente lloré mucho con la muerte de Bertholdt y más con los comentarios quue le hacían de que «¡Que bueno que te murieras!» y esas cosas o como se que ahora el esta muerto y el AruAni automáticamente se hará Cannon.. pff, 'tan locos ~ Isayama es destructor de parejas como la separación del YumiKuri o la muerte de Marco, aunque eso no detiene a los fand...ni ami, que shippeo BeruYumi , BeruAnni y BeruEre no se..ojo: no pretendo ofender a nadie.**

Por si no lo sabían Eren es alemán , heh~e y quería hacer una cosa así desde hace tiempo, Eren y Bertholdt como hermanos me encantan..Ah, y Reiner también entra en este juego hehehe. Prometo venir con comedia haahaa ¡Hasta entonces!

 **atte: Takeshi Maki**


End file.
